Samurai Jack (My Ending Version in S5)
by Black.Sheep.411
Summary: I'm both glad the series has ended and sad of how it ended. Although, it's great that Jack finally defeated Aku and returned to the past after all these years, though a little disappointed because it cost Ashi's existence from the future. So I thought of writing this as my own ending, with a nice happy ending.


**I'm both glad the series has ended and sad of how it ended. Although, it's great that Jack finally defeated Aku and returned to the past after all these years, though a little disappointed because it cost Ashi's existence from the future. So I thought of writing this as my own ending, I almost thought of an alternate ending of Jack remaining in the future after defeating Aku, but then, that would be a little selfish throughout the point of the story. So, nevertheless, I hope you enjoy this ending of Samurai Jack.**

Before Aku could strike them, Ashi quickly formed her own time portal, transferring her and Jack through time. But before they reached towards the past, an unexpected force intervened, placing their travel on hold.

"What happened?" Jack asked,

"I don't know, something is blocking us," Ashi stated,

 _"That would be me,"_ they heard a voice, a stranger to her but familiar to him,

 _"It sure has been a long time Samurai,_ didn't think I'll ever see you again," not long until a spiritual present appeared before them, none other than the Guardian,

"You, but I thought you were dead," Jack replied, as he never thought of seeing the Guardian again,

"You thought correct, but now I'm here serving my place through every dimension through time and space. As much as I would like to catch things up, but I'm not here to speak to you Jack," the Guardian said before he turned to Ashi,

"But to you, Ashi," he said to her.

"You know who I am?" Ashi asked,

"I know who and what you are, which is why I'm here to speak with you," the Guardian said. Before, everything around turned black, as they're the only ones standing. Ashi stood silent as the Guardian speaks to her,

"As you are aware, you possessed what's left of Aku's powers, thus created this time portal to return Jack to the past to finish him off once and for all. But the main reason I'm here is to inform you of your purpose, that if you were to remain in the past once Aku is destroyed, there is an absolute chance your existence will be erased permanently," he explained.

Jack became shock, realizing he was right, as much as he wanted to finally defeat Aku, he can't bear the thought of losing the woman he loves,

"However, I've seen that you're nothing like Aku, and how you have thrive yourself by helping Jack complete his journey, and yet you wished to remain with him," the Guardian stated,

Ashi turned to gaze at Jack, as he gazed back, they was silence between but after all they've been through together, they can't imagine ending this way, not after what they've been through; Jack can't remain in the future, and Ashi can't exist in the past.

"There is a way for it to happen…" they both turned to him,

"But a price must be made. If you wish to continue your existence and remain in the past with Jack, you must willingly relinquish all Aku's powers forever. You will live on, age, and eventually pass on just like everyone else. Although the decision is yours to make, but you must decide now before you reach to the past. So answer me this Ashi: Are you willing to relinquish all of Aku's powers and continue your existence in Jack's timeline?" the Guardian asked her.

Ashi had a moment of thought.

From the beginning, she and her sisters were born and raised by their abusive mother and her cult. All she once knowledge about Aku being the savior and Jack being the enemy was all vice versa, and that Jack had saved her from when they were swallowed by the beast, and in return she saved him from killing himself, being killed by an army of Orcs, even by her own mother. Through their journey, they became close and their feelings grew, and no later, realized their love for each other. Especially, after he once again saved her from Aku's control over her, she couldn't imagine a life without Jack. Ashi held Jack's hand, as she made her decision, she turned to the Guardian,

"Yes," she answers. The Guardian made a smile,

"So be it," he said. He held out his hand to her, Ashi held out her's, he held her hand, and the white glow energy appeared, forming around Ashi,

" _From henceforth, Ashi, the last of the Daughters of Aku, all your powers that are bind with Aku shall be stripped and relinquish, you will be granted your existence to the past, and live on in peace,"_ the Guardian announced it, before the white glow energy disappeared and he released her.

"Once Aku is vanquished, so will your powers," he informed to her before he placed his hand on her shoulder,

"I wish you the best and happiness Ashi," he said to her,

"Thank you," she said, then the Guardian turned to Jack,

"Same with you Samurai, and despite our last encountered, it really was good seeing you again," he smirked,

"As do I," Jack said awkwardly, the Guardian chuckled afterwards, and then the black surrounding returned as it was before,

"Now I shall resume your travel, _and you both return to the past to finish what you started,"_ the Guardian said as he begins to fade away,

" _Good luck to you both, and farewell,"_ they heard the last of his voice before he disappeared resuming the time portal, continuing their way to the past.

….

Jack finally struck his sword on Aku, they escaped the building before it crumbled and exploded. Thus the end of Aku's reign of terror, by then….

Ashi gasped as her eyes and entire body glows in white energy like before, as the last of Aku's powers is being stripped out of her and vanishes, Jack caught her as she collapsed,

"Ashi…" he held her, Ashi was feeling weak and shaky after the power was stripped out of her,

"Ashi, are you…?" Jack asked,

Ashi try to test herself just to be sure; she can't shape-shift her hand, shoot heat-blast from her eyes, nor form another time portal, all her powers she had from Aku is gone, just as the Guardian told her.

"I'm okay," she answered before she turned to him with a smile,

"I'm better than okay," she said before they embraced each other, as it's finally over.

 _ **10 years later…**_

On a beautiful afternoon in the valley, Ashi's hair grew a little long and wearing a green kimono, she sat on the front porch of her home, gazing at the beauty of nature, while rubbing her swollen belly feeling the small life growing inside her. These passed ten years has been the best years than she ever hoped for. Being happily married to her true love, and living a whole new life in this time-period, although she does think about the people she met from the future, she couldn't think of a place she rather be than here, especially….

"Mommy, we're home" she heard a small little voice called her, as she turned around and gazed at her 8-year-old daughter, with her black hair up in two-buns and wearing her red kimono, as she and her husband just returned from fishing at the river,

"Hello Saki, you had a good time fishing?" Ashi asked as her daughter approached her,

"We did, dad and I caught a lot of fish, especially this one big fish that almost got away from us," Saki said,

"He did put up a good fight," Jack said, as he placed the fishes on the table,

"You should've seen it, it was…" Saki said, until she spotted a ladybug flying by,

"Eek! A bug," she got frightened and hid behind her mother,

"It's okay sweety, it's harmless," Ashi smiled, as she has her hand out, and the ladybug flew and landed on Ashi's finger, reminding her past life from the future, it brought her so much hope and happiness. Saki gazed at the ladybug close,

"It's so pretty," she said, before Ashi let the ladybug flew away,

"It symbolizes hope, and the time I spent with your father," Ashi said, Jack listens as he smiles,

"You mean like how you two first met?" Saki asked, which made Ashi and Jack shocked and hesitant when their daughter asked about their _**first encounter**_. Instead,

"Saki, your grandparents will be arriving soon, will you be a dear and fetch some water so I'll start dinner?" Jack quickly asked,

"Oh, okay," Saki replied, Ashi slowly stood up,

"Oh wait, before I go," Saki hugs Ashi's swollen belly,

"Just wanna give my little sister a big hug," Saki smiled, she's so sweet as Ashi returned the hug. By then, Saki grabbed the bucket and left to fetch some water at the well, Jack approached Ashi from behind and placed his hand on her shoulder,

"Shouldn't we tell her she's gonna have a brother?" Ashi asked,

"Nah, it's best she find out for herself," Jack answers with a smile, as the cherry blossoms gracefully fell from the tree, and the same ladybug flying through the distant, continuing the beauty and peace throughout the valley.

 **End.**

 **I hoped you liked it and don't forget to review afterwards, thank you.**


End file.
